


The Familiarity of Home

by ivyspinners



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Semi-Public Display of Affection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/pseuds/ivyspinners
Summary: “You should rest,” he says, pressing a kiss to her tangled hair.“I should.” His vest muffles her voice.





	The Familiarity of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenniferjun1per](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/gifts).



> For jenniferjuni-per, who gave me the prompt: rebelcaptain + familiar cuddle. Originally posted on tumblr.

Cassian’s been in Communications for five days when she returns, which is physically a dream, and mentally the equivalent of trying to find a diamond among rubble, if that rubble were being pelted at you. It’s not something he’s often assigned to, but breaking both tibias made field work rather more difficult.

It’s neither hell nor heaven, but it is necessary.

“This is hell,” Jyn informs him flatly, without greeting. He had been expecting her for the past day since her unit relayed news of success. An unnameable weight slides off his shoulders.

“It’s warm and sheltered,” Cassian says, without looking up. The first is patently untrue. Hoth is never warm. “I’ve had worse.”

“So have I,” Jyn agrees. “But I could leave, at least. Most of the time.”

The desk emptied out an hour ago while a storm raged above ground, blocking out most transmissions, so he is not surprised to feel her arm draping across his shoulder. Jyn never touches him where curious eyes can stare. It is a different matter behind closed doors.

He wraps an arm around her waist, tugging her closer. Beneath the bite of cold and engine oil, beneath the sweat and dust, she still feels like home.

Jyn relaxes, tucking her face against his shoulder.

“You should rest,” he says, pressing a kiss to her tangled hair.

“I should.” His vest muffles her voice.

She hooks her ankle around the empty chair one place to his left. It drags across the floor until it collides with his, and she untangles herself to sit down.

“I’m resting,” she says, before burrowing into his side again. This time, he unzips his jacket, wrapping the closer half around her shoulders until only her eyes, shining bright, are visible in the dim room. He tugs at her waist again until she draws closer, back leaning against his chest. Beneath the coat they now share, her hand slides along his back.

“And besides,” she adds, quiet, “it’s warmer here.”

He holds her with more force than necessary; Jyn doesn’t seem to mind, because she holds back just as tight, belying her calm composure.

She’s not wrong. It _is_ warmer here.

fin.


End file.
